While many sports have existed for years, only recently has technology advanced to gather, store, and analyze significant data about various aspects of different sports. Data relating to sports is becoming more imperative to players, coaches, and fans who want to track various data and information about the sports, such as statistics on specific players. Although some sports data is generally available and easily accessible, such as a baseball player's batting average, there is a great deal of information about the various aspects of different sports that is not being gathered. Collection of this information will assist the players, coaches, and fans in better understanding dimensions of the sports that have never before been analyzed.